Indefinite Bliss
by MINUSroid
Summary: Iceland and Norway have gone to stay with Denmark at his new house. Iceland wakes up and gathers his situation, before going about mundane living in the company of Denmark and Norway. Though, are his ever-present feelings something of bliss? ...That is indefinite. -Boy's Love fiction, Rated M for smut-
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction | Hetalia

**Indefinite Bliss**

Rated M | Yaoi scenes - If this is not to your liking, I recommend you do not continue to read the story.

_\- MINUSroid_

* * *

**Narrative | Iceland (Emil Steilsson) P.O.V**

Chapter I - Spring Breeze

It's early morning; the sun rose only a few minutes ago, it's because of it that I woke up just a few minutes ago. I had uncharacteristically left the curtains open before going to sleep, exposing me to the harsh, pinkish glare of a Spring dawn. What happened to me last night anyway? My whole body feels like it's still asleep, making it difficult for me to find the strength to go and close the curtains. I must have been really tired last night, seeing as I'd never leave the curtains drawn to prevent the circumstances of an uninvited brightness attacking me at- 5am!? There was no way I was getting back to sleep though. Anyway, the most reasonable explanation for me leaving the curtains open is that I was so tired that I fell asleep. Even so, I always muster up the strength to close the curtain before my whole body decides to shut itself down and collapse on to my snug bed. Perhaps I fell asleep out of my bedroom. Then why am I here?

I begin to look around. This isn't my bedroom. Oh yeah, this is Denmark's house.

Denmark invited me and Norway over to his new house. It's not that much bigger than his old one - which was still quite grand - but the furnishings are far improved and the video games system is just astonishing. The TV is huge with surround sound speakers and I don't have enough time in the world to count the vast collection of games. No wonder. I must have fell asleep playing videos games and Norway probably ordered the Dane to carry me upstairs. How embarrassing. The thought of Denmark carrying me causes a knot to form in my stomach and the temperature of my cheeks rise slightly. Those barstards...they should have just woke me up. Then I'd probably not feel so uneasy at the moment.

Sick of this feeling, I finally stand up and navigate myself around my still packed suitcase, over to the window. Using my suitcase as a make-shift foot stool, I unlock the window by twisting a small knob and then I push the window up. The cool air does me good. Though the sun's light is quite intense at such an early hour, it's not at all hot, quite the opposite in fact. The breeze is cold, cooling my face and my slightly stirred up stomach. The cold brings in a sweet aroma: a mix of flowers, trees and precipitation from yesterday at about noon. The scent is like home, but also unfamiliar. The peacefulness I'm feeling is also very hard to describe.

I let out a sweet sigh, but then peace slowly begins to diffuse into boredom. It's still only 5:10am. Neither Norway or Denmark are due to wake up for the next five hours and now I'd be happy just to talk to Denmark, even with his obnoxious and loud self, I'm _that _bored. I let out another, longer, sigh.

"I could go and watch TV," I mutter to myself at the window. However, what is there really to watch at this time anyway? Is Danish Television even any good? For a short while, I amuse myself with thoughts of what type of Television programs Dan would make - not that I actually laugh, but at least my mind is occupied. Despite the little amusement, my sighs seem to be growing in length and volume as I sigh once again, this time pegging myself up with my elbow on the windowsill and my face rested on my palm.

Then it hits me. The other two are asleep right. I had never felt such genuine enthusiasm in my life compared to how I felt now. I've interpreted this situation incorrectly. This is not a time of loneliness and boredom - it's time to myself. Whenever I'm with the other Nordics, I'm usually the first awake, but only by a few minutes before Sweden. Denmark will wake up next before Finland and Norway wake up at around the same time. The one occasion I spent time with Sealand, he, being the youngest, was surprisingly up last. - But that's all besides the point. I might as well be selfish with the time I have and use Denmark's new facilities without any restrictions or being rushed to let someone else have a turn, strongly hinting towards five guys all wanting to shower within a Half hour time frame so they're not late for breakfast - I always get kicked out the shower, even if I haven't rinsed off properly.

So it's decided. I'll have a nice, _long_, hot bath in Dan's new bath tub. To be honest, I'd been looking forward to using it since he showed us around, but I thought I'd have to shower since Dan would want to shower moments after I just claimed the bathroom and a bath would be too lengthy of a wait for him.

I unzip my Suitcase. I'm too excited by the thought of bathing to fully unpack for the week now, so I just take out a change of clothes. I don't choose my usual get up, just a simple blue t-shirt and grey trousers; my usual outfit doesn't really fit in with the relaxed atmosphere of Dan's house. I don't really like getting changed in the bathroom either. It's usually too cold and it triggers me to sneeze. No matter what cold conditions I'm used too, when I'm cold and wet I'll definitely sneeze. I fold my clothes up neatly on my bed, along with a blue pair of boxers which are slightly lighter than the top I selected. Finally, I grab my towel. It's plain white, no special designs or anything - just really soft.

Prepared, I set out of the room with my towel, closing the door softly behind me; I didn't want to risk waking the other's up. You wouldn't either when you see Norway when he has been awoken unnaturally. Luckily for me and Dan, Norway's room is positioned on the opposite side of the corridor, to prevent the sun rise waking him up too. If Norway is awake before either me, Svi or Dan, well, even Dan is smart enough to keep his distance for a while. Walking to the bathroom, I take gentle foot steps, in the event of creaky floorboards - it's not just Norway though. I don't want Dan to spoil my time either. I make it to the bathroom door without a sound and quickly go into the bathroom. I lock the door tentatively not to make a sound and when I do, I let out another sigh, this time one of relief.

I turn my attention to the location of the bath plug. Once I do, I shove it into the plug hole and turn on both taps so that their just below the maximum flow of water. I'm a bit wary. I don't know if the other two will be woken up by the flowing taps from here to their bedrooms. I just hope for the best.

I grab my bath bag which I brought in here a little while after my arrival yesterday. Nor had done the same. I take out a small container and pour all the substance inside into the growing bath water. Instantly, a mass of bubbles begin to form.

"Hm. What a glorious lather," I comment. When the depth of the bath was to my satisfaction, I turn off the taps. I slowly begin to strip of my normal clothes, which I had fallen asleep in and hesitantly put a foot in the bath.

"...Ouch," I wince to myself quietly. The bath is a bit too hot, however I keep my foot in and slowly begin to acclimatize. I then step in with both feet and slowly lower myself into the steam, bubbles and water. Gradually, things went from uncomfortable, to pleasurable. I lay back and rest my head on the side of the bath and stare up at the flawless white ceiling. It is bright, like looking at heaven itself. Even though I had gotten a lack of sleep, I was completely refreshed. All the tiredness in my body was gone - it had dissolved like sugar into the hot water - and I allow my lips to curl upwards. I then begin washing myself like normal.

Looking around, I notice a plastic fish on one of the bathroom walls. It was a clock and by far the most unattractive thing in Dan's house. I have to focus quite hard to see the time as the bathroom is quite big and the clock was on the opposite side of it. I could barely make out that it was coming up to 6 am; I have plenty of time left. I guess I have bathed long enough as my fingers on the edge of looking like prunes. I elevate myself out of the water, pull out the plug and quickly hop to my towel. I wrap it around myself, shivering. I would have thought this spectacular bathroom would have had a heater or something, it's freezing - really does feel a bit like home here. I regret not bringing my clothes now. I feel like if I step out into the hallway now, I'm going to start sneezing and that will certainly wake up Nor - it's also too cold to stay here though, with just my towel which barely covers less than half of my body. I think what to do. It's funny though. Today I've figured out solutions to such lame and puny problems, it almost makes me want to laugh. I willingly decide to wrap my towel around my waist, exposing my dripping wet torso and arms to the harsh cold. I fold my arms and bring my shoulders up, trying to conserve as much heat as possible, with one hand ready to catch my towel if needed. I walk up to the door and place my hand on its handle, taking a deep breath. I open and step out into the hallway, but as I turn towards my bedroom, I find myself pressed against something warm. Almost knocked back, I also find something warm quickly wrapping around my waist. It's feels nice but I don't know what 'it' is. However, my body responds like it's fully knowledgeable; my cheeks begin to heat up - what is this warmth? My heart beats rapidly - what's this feeling?

Curious but hesitant, I look up. The tight knotting sensation haunts my stomach once more.

"Morning Ice, you're up early! What you up to?" - I'm greeted by Denmark's voice. What do I do? I'm pressed against his chest and his arms are around me. What does he think he's doing!?

"I-I..." I stutter. I'm lost for what to do, say, even think. I suddenly struggle and shove him off me without another word. When he let's go however all I feel is cold again, except for my cheeks which feel incredibly hot. The difference in temperature is unpleasant. All I want to do is go back-

Hold on...

It's Denmark I'm thinking about here. I turn away from him and feel my emotions revert to normal.

"None of your business," I reply coldly. Glancing at him momentarily, I see he's grinning like usual and I walk past him, back to the comfort of my warm bedroom. Closing the door, I remember to close my curtains before I take my towel from waist and use it to dry myself, seemingly un-phased by the cool breeze. I spend a while drying my hair, ranting as I do.

"What does he think he's doing? Holding me like that... Does he think I'm his little boy toy or something. Bastard." I throw my clothes on in an angry flurry and sit up against my headboard.

"Then again, I guess he was only trying to catch me... I should have watched where I was going."

Why am I defending him now? - This is all too confusing. I grab my head and clamp my eyes shut and just sit there, conflicting with myself. What does this all mean.

Suddenly my ears prick, reacting to the sudden knocking at the door.

* * *

So here it is~ The first chapter...

I have never written a P.O.V narrative before so I apologise if it is substandard ^^;;

If, by a long shot, this chapter is liked, I'll put chapter two up soon.

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II - Early breakfast.

Startled by the knock at the door, I quickly compose myself and put on a dull expression.

"What?" I call in reply to the knocking. The door opens and allows light from the hallway to leak into my dim bedroom. Moments later Dan walks in, still grinning. Looking carefully, I notice his t-shirt is damp from when he grabbed me a few minutes ago after I had gotten out the bathroom. It means that his t-shirt sticks to his admittedly toned torso... It's distracting.

"Ermm...Norge won't be awake for ages, want an early breakfast!?" He asked. It appears he thinks nothing of what just happened, maybe I should follow suit. Plus, his suggestion is reasonable since I was a little hungry. At least it's something else to think about too.

"Fine," I grumble to accept his invitation. I then sort of hop off my bed and follow him out of the room. I can't help but glance at his torso - I wasn't kidding when I said it was distracting.

"Dan..." I poke his arm gently, looking down.

"Hm? What's up!?" Dan asked. I assume he was looking down at me and smiling in his usual fashion. I remained silent and pointed at his stomach, gesturing at the fact his shirt was damp.

"You want me to change?" He smiled and chuckled a little. I nodded. For as long as I remember he always understood my gesturing when no one else could. I felt a little relieved that it was him, if it was anyone else I'd have to say something embarrassing like 'I'm distracted by the way your wet t-shirt is hugging your muscular abdomen, please change.' - or just live through it.

\- But now I sort of regret saying anything.

He took off his t-shirt there and then and I found myself staring. My mouth was ajar as I let out a struggled breath. He then looked at me with a confused expression.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Again he left me stuck for words. He's such an idiot. He honestly doesn't think that there is anything wrong with this situation.

"D-Don't just strip off in front of me...you're standing right in front of your bedroom," I hissed at him. He still looked confused.

"Why? There's nothing wrong if we're both guys right, plus were bros!" I guess he's right. Perhaps I'm the idiot.

"Because you're gross..." I continued, narrowing my eyes. I didn't mean it but I couldn't stand _Denmark_ being the voice of reason. As expected though, he just laughed it off.

"Fine, fine! Wait for me in the kitchen!" He instructed before he ran off into his room. I sighed in relief; I seemed to have made a habit of sighing today. I hope I'm not aging...

I decided to listen to Dan and made my way down the staircase. His house was intimidating. There was lots of doors. If I didn't dismiss Dan so much, I might have actually known how to get to the kitchen. I stumbled around in the labyrinth of corridors and halls, walking through every door I saw. I noticed I had travelled in a full circle when I stumbled into the same room twice.

"Dan... I need you..." I whispered to myself.

I was completely lost but what I said even startled me. It was as if I was longing for Dan. My choice of words seemed incorrect but truthful at the same time.

"What is it!?" Sprung Denmark from behind me. I jumped slightly - another embarrassing moment. I stood still as he walked in front of me and turned around. He had changed into a red t-shirt, surprise surprise when I saw it had his flag on it. Suddenly I felt my cheeks heat up again - this was another annoying new found habit. Dan placed his hand on my head and began ruffling my hair. Wh-what is he doing? I looked up at him and noticed that he was laughing. I began swatting his hand away.

"W-What's so funny?" I finally fought his hand away and turned my reddening face from him.

"You're lost, aren't you?" He chuckled. I swear I could have killed him at that moment. But he was right. I remained silent - I guess that's what made it clear to him that I was actually lost. He stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I lowered my head between my shoulders in shame though I had no immediate thoughts to fight him off of me, in fact I was quite comfortable with him there. I guess I was just happy that I wasn't lost anymore. It couldn't be any other reason, Could it?

I walked with his arm around me for about twenty seconds and found that we were in the kitchen. It was pretty much the only room I didn't check. He withdrew his arm and found myself feeling disappointed. I was confused by the feeling for a second, even doubted that I was myself. I glanced around the room to take my mind off things and just dismissed all my thoughts except for the fact I was hungry.

"What d'ya fancy, Ice?" Dan asked, his blue eyes seeming to shimmer at an array of alcohol before turning his attention back to food. I shrugged and didn't say anything more.

"Cereal?" He continued. He knew when I shrugged it meant I didn't really mind - Norway would continue to question till he got an answer. It's annoying.

Cereal sounded simple so I nodded. I always wondered why Denmark understood me so well. It was really confusing.

Before I knew it, I had a bowl of cereal being handed to me. Looking around, I noticed the milk and cereal were out and the kettle was boiling. I wonder how long I've been lost in thought. Who knew how confusing the simple-minded idiot could be.

"Errm...Ya want a tea too?" Denmark had taken out two cups in the event of a yes. I guess he deserves a proper answer this time.

"No thank you," I replied, shaking my head also. He smiled at me and poured his own glass. His smile was warm, like always, and was sort off refreshing. I held my bowl of cereal and waited for him. I didn't actually know the way back to the lounge...I should have paid attention on the way here. Once he had made his tea he came over to me and bumped the kitchen door open with his hip. His gesturing invited me in front of him and so I walked down the corridor in front of him. Unsure of where to go, I would look back to him to make sure I was going the right way. I continued to walk before I noticed that Denmark had stopped at a door. He was laughing again, however I rolled my eyes and fought off a blush.

Dan was struggling to open the lounge door since he had no free hands and couldn't use the handle. He was trying to use his elbows to push the handle down, with no prevail, but he looked really concentrated on the task. It was sort of... adorable, I suppose. I chuckled inwardly and walked over to the door. Holding my bowl with one hand, I used the other to open the door for him. I felt kind of bad though, like I should have let him do open the door himself because he seemed so determined, he even had his tongue out, but I can't stand when my cereal gets soggy so I had to.

Again, he let me walk in before him. I sat down and as anticipated Dan picked the seat closet to me, without being forced out of the seat by Nor like he usually would. He placed his tea on the table in front of him and took the TV Remote into his hand, as if a trade. He pressed the 'on' button and started to eat whilst he waited for the television to load. I also began to eat.

"Thank you," I said to the male quietly. He looked confused - does he seriously not know what I'm talking about? "For the cereal..." I continued, just to make sure he understood. He then put his bowl of food down and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're welcome," He replied with a grin and I continued eating. A electrical sound then echoed the room as the TV loaded before we were confronted by the news. The TV was really loud and I was sure it would wake up Nor.

"Errm, Dan.. Nor..." Was all I needed to say before he turned the TV down. He then took his bowl of cereal back and started eating again. Despite the depressing stories on the news, the atmosphere was nice. I hadn't been alone with Dan since I was an infant, not for more than five minutes anyway. It was weirdly comfortable to just be me and him, plus he wasn't being as loud as usual since it was early morning. I glanced up at Dan, he was still smiling. I decided to break the silence between us.

"How comes your always so happy?" I asked. I could tell that he was shocked that I asked such a question, even I thought it was a bit out of my character, but I was really curious.

He blinked at me and wore another smile, obviously really trying to think up an answer.

"Why wouldn't I be happy when I have my youngest brother around with me?" He looked down at me. The answer was clearly thought out to impress, but hinted with honesty. It was embarrassing to hear even if it was just the two of us. I guess I was kind of glad to hear that to.

Following his response, I just stared at the TV and continued eating, not that I was watching the TV as my mind was in other places.

"You know..." Dan said, edging towards me. "It's just me and you for a few more hours," Dan continued with a whisper.

And my instant reaction was:

What is he hinting at? He can't mean that-? I've heard that phrase in movies and it usually means the two main characters are about to- My heart began racing out of control. I felt my ears and cheeks burning as he leaned further towards me.

* * *

Thought I might as well upload the next part...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

As he leaned over, he whispered,

"We can play eighteen plus video games 'til Nor wakes up."

I felt like such an idiot. I could have collapsed right there and then. How could I even consider, well, 'it'?

"You feeling okay, Ice?" He seemed concerned. I guess he noticed my reddened face. I nodded hesitantly and took him up on his offer. I went over to the TV stand and grabbed to Xbox 360 remotes and handed one to him. I put mine down and finished my last spoonful of cereal. Dan looked enthusiastic and ran to the TV stand himself to put Call of Duty into the console and turned it on. He again took the opportunity of his devices loading to finish his last spoonful of cereal. In case you were wondering, the significance or Nor's absence was that he wouldn't let me play any games above sixteen plus and Dan couldn't play them around me. I wish I never even told him we were related, it's just been a pain. At least Dan is, how can I put this? - He sort of doesn't take as much responsibility over me, which is cool I guess. Also he makes sure I'm fed. I guess its sort of perfect...till he asks me to do chores for him.

Look at that. I was lost in thought again and things have changed around me without me noticing; the game was just about to start - I hope he didn't try and tell me the buttons but I didn't notice. Let me check.

"I don't know how to play," I said. He chuckled and looked as if he'd realised he forgot something. He gave me a full overview of the buttons. What does the barstard honestly think he's doing? - Plunging me straight into online multiplayer. I guess he's just that competitive. I look at his username. It's: 'becauseI'mDanmark'. That also means that's my username. How shameful.

As the game started I feel adrenaline running through my body. Mostly because I was defying Nor but the game play played a small part also. Naturally, as a first timer, I got killed left, right and centre. It was also irritating that Dan was top of the leaderboard. I begin to grind my teeth. It's really frustrating. Fortunately we were on the same team because I can't begin to explain how obnoxious it would be if he kept killing me.

"Come on, Ice! You can do better than that!" He exclaimed. I scowled and punched him on the arm as punishment for breaking my concentration.

"Ow, that hurt, I-"

"Don't care," I interrupted before he finished saying my name. I knew it was immature of me, but the idiot shouldn't provoke me. Besides, it was my first time, what does he expect of me?

"Like this, Ice," He smiled. As he said those words I was take back to the first time we were alone together. It was when I was an infant.

Dan and I was in some woodland in Denmark. We were doing combat training and in front of me was a straw dummy. I was holding a wooden sword and the teenage Dan was watching over me. I remember, I ran towards the dummy with full determination and swung at the dummy, but my swing was weak. Spectating, Dan then shouted the words,

"Like this, Ice!" as he took a mighty swing at the dummy, beheading it. I've never said this before, but since then I admired him.

Him muttering those words caused a pool of warmth to fill my heart. I shuffled closer to him so I could see what he was doing on his remote before turning to the TV screen and noticing that he got a double kill, stretching his lead further. I realised that all he was actually doing was showing off as he didn't actually try and teaching me how to do anything new. I think it was then that I...smiled. I then noticed Dan looking at me with a gasp. He blinked a few times until I began to question him.

"What?" I grumbled, there was a slight laugh which bled into my voice.

"I-I've never seen you smile like that?"

"So what?" I replied as I felt my face returning to an expressionless state.

"Nothing, nothing," He waved his hands in front of him. "It's just that it suits you."

I was blushing again...

I looked down with the objective to hide the blush from Dan. How can he just come out with a phrases like that anyway? I smile all the time, don't I? He's just being an idiot. That's right! He's just trying to throwing me off my game. With that, I began playing again with extreme concentration. I seemed to have gotten better, managing a second to last on our team leaderboard.

"Hey look, I got the highest!" He cheered. His acting was good since he sounded surprised, but knowing Dan, he just wanted to announce it and already knew he was at the top. I scowled at him again and punched him in the same place. This time he definitely deserved it. His reaction was unexpected though. He wore a devilish grin and turned to me slowly. I edged away from him. Considering his past, he was actually quite scary and unpredictable. Had he had enough of me punching him.

"No one punches Denmark and gets away with it, Ice," He said with a deep tone painted with a dangerous chuckle. He was serious. I found my self at the edge of the couch before he started to approach me. What was he going to do? I wanted to apologise but I was too scared to even make a noise. Suddenly, he grabbed me the ankles and dragged me towards him. I'm finished. I'm sure he's going to kill me as I find him towering over me, pinning me to the couch. I push him by the arms in a failed attempt to fight him off me but he's way too strong for me. At that moment, I find myself breaking out in uncontrollably laughter. H-He was tickling me? He attacked my waist with tickles and I start to cry with laughter. I called out his name and begged for mercy. I couldn't breathe through all this laughing but there was no way the mighty viking was going to stop. He slaughtered me as he brought his tickles up to my arm pit. I desperately tried push him off but it was still useless.

"D-Dan...Hahaha! Pl-please, I'll do anything- just stop!" I managed to plea between laughs. He finally stopped, allowing me to process the position we was in. As he stopped, he was on all fours on top of me. Hand were either side of my head and his knees were rested either side of my thighs. Furthermore, I was gripping his shirt at around about his waist. I stared into his eyes as he smiled down at me. With him above me like this; I feel safe - nothing more, nothing less. I released my grip from his shirt and realised that I was smiling again, with that same smile that 'suits me.' I decided that I wanted to smile like that just for him and no one else.

I suddenly felt a dark presence.

* * *

Holy shit- My laughing must have woke him up. Before I remembered the position Dan and I were in, Norway was already strangling Dan with a random piece of rope that he must have already prepared since it was knotted tightly.

"Pervert," Nor grumbled. Dan desperately tried to grab the rope that was tight around his neck.

"N-Nor, I...ngh...I can't b...breathe," Dan coughed and choked. He was still smiling even so.

"Nor, that's enough," I mumbled. Nor released Dan who was rubbing at his neck. There's a red mark all the way along the front of his neck. I sit up underneath Dan and place a hand on his neck, touching where it's red. I feel bad seeing as my laughter was probably what woke Nor up. Dan grins warmly at me. It's to let me know he's okay, at the same time, not to argue with Nor.

"Morning Nor!" Dan calls. The fact that Dan speaks normally to Nor suggests that he wasn't actually woken up, otherwise Dan would stay quiet or be more hesitant.

"Morning, Little Brother," He says in his deep tone, blatantly ignoring Dan.

"Morning," I reply, diverting my eyes away. I'm too irritated to look at him at the moment. I withdraw my hand from Dan's neck and he gets up and sits down properly on the couch.

"How did you sleep?" Dan asked Nor. Ignoring the question Nor looked at the TV. The game was still on. A chill ran up my spine as Nor looked at me and Dan darkly. I'm pretty sure the same happened to Dan.

"Having fun?" Nor asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes," I replied. Dan looked at me as if I was mental. I knew however, that if I didn't say anything that Nor would hurt Dan again. I don't know why but I felt like I had to defend Dan. Again my feelings confuse me. This whole day in my head doesn't make any sense at all. Written down, the day would have no clear flow as strange and alien emotions to me would be dotted around the place and unexplained. -

Taking the urge to defend Dan further, I decide to sit on the other side of him, placing myself between Nor and him.

"Why?" I continue. "Am I not allowed to have fun?" I was sort of pushing it now. Nor looked at us lazily before he yawned.

With that, Nor left the room.

There was another uncomfortable silence in the room between Denmark and I. He settled with smiling at me and turning the Xbox off. He then pressed a number on the Television remote so a random channel came on. Now being alone with Dan seemed uncomfortable since Nor was awake. It's as if there was something that we couldn't do since Nor could be just a few moments from walking in. Without the possibility of that 'something' happening, everything seemed really awkward, as if we'd been caught doing something.

"Ice," Dan broke the silence. Thankfully.

"Mmhm?"

"D'ya want to go out today?" He asked. I'm guessing he felt the same as I did. This weird not knowing what to do with ourselves.

"Where?" I asked. I guess it seemed like an okay idea.

"Hmm~," He was thinking hard again. He had that same adorable concentrated expression and he was scratching his cheek with his index finger. "A theme park?" - It was actually a pretty good idea. Not that Nor would agree because 'rollercoasters are too dangerous.' I nodded at the suggestion and when I did he hooked his arm around my shoulders again and pulled me towards him.

"Okay~! We're going to have so much fun!" Dan exclaimed. His excitement was enough for the both of us, so instead I just irritated by the volume of his voice. "We'll leave at Noon!" He continued. In an attempt to escape his loud voice I got up.

"I'll tell Nor," I informed him.

"You don't need to! He's not coming!" That really shocked me. Dan would never exclude Nor from anything like that. As far as I know, Nor is Dan's best friend.

"Really?" - I decided to question him. This seemed out of his character.

"Well, you can ask but he's going to say no!" Dan grinned. That makes a lot of sense and I guess Dan probably asked him on a different occasion and got a 'No' in reply.

"I see, but what's Nor going to do all day then?" I asked. It felt kind of wrong just considering leaving Nor By himself. At the same time, being just me and Dan was surprisingly fun. This was tricky.

"He does some weird stuff, I mean _weird _stuff!" Dan laughed. "He will probably play with trolls or something!"

That seems likely actually. I guess a trip to the theme park wouldn't be too unreasonable then. I took my seat back on the couch, took the TV Remote and began scrolling the channels, briefly glancing the time. It was just gone half seven. The trip seemed so far away.

"Dan," I began to grumble.

"What is it, Ice!?" He asked, his volume seemingly increasing everytime it got a little later in the day.

"Your TV sucks," I continued, browsing through the channels hopelessly.

"It doesn't! It's just this is a bad time," He smiled even though he sounded like he was about to start sulking. "Don't make me have to tickle you again!"

With that, I sat there obediently and said nothing more. I couldn't handle another set of tickles - last time I could have drowned on my own laughs I laughed so much. Meanwhile, I briefly glimpsed Dan looking happy with himself, pleased with the fact that he could pull out the 'I'll tickle you' trump card if he wanted something. I can't have that.

"Yep, this definitely sucks hard," I muttered, milking it slightly.

"You asked for it!" Dan called. What have I done...

Without a second of hesitation, Dan grabbed my waist and lifted me up a little, pinning me up against the back of the couch. He had me so that my thighs were rested on his lap and his upper body sprouted from between my legs. This position was far more awkward then the first. With his nose just centimeters from mine, he whispered,

"Are you ready for this, Ice?"

He slowly wrapped his hands around mine and lifted my hands up above my head so they were against the wall that the couch was against. In response to his question, I shook my head. I should have just stayed quiet before. He grinned darkly like the last and stared into my eyes. Now my body was trembling in anticipation. I tried to struggle but it's was useless. My hand weres pinned and he was between my legs so I couldn't bring them up to kick him off. Head butting him was out of question because his numb-skull would shatter mine. Not willing to give up, I shuffled wildly, so much so, that my hips would raise themselves then fall back down occasionally.

"I-Ice, stop that," Denmark Muttered. Holy shit.

Dan's cheeks were pink and he had one eye shut. He had his mouth slightly ajar. I could hear him panting gently. His expression alone caused me to blush also, before I noticed. I had been bumping up and down wildly on his crotch. My cheeks began scorching my face. He must have noticed as his gaze was straight at my face, then I felt his grip on my hands tighten and he brought his hips up. At that moment I could feel his hardness pushing against me. My heart is racing uncontrollably, but I'm not fighting my feelings either. I don't hide my blush from him and I feel myself dissolving on his lap. He released one of my hands and wrapped his free arm around my waist, pushing against me more. Hold on, this was all going way too fast. My mind is all muffled up and so I didn't question anything, instead I push myself against him. Surely this was all in the heat of the moment, none of us are thinking this through. I'm shocked when I find myself wrapping my free arm around his neck, I then relax my legs and rest on his lap more comfortably. I knew we weren't going back. This all happened in a blink of an eye. Feeling myself being tranced by his body, I whisper his name,

"Dan..."

"Ice..."

"Perverts." A familiar lackadaisical voice echoed in my ears, harshly dragging me back into reality. I swear, I could kill myself right now.

Dan quickly adapted and began chuckling nervously.

"Hey Nor! It's not what it looks like!" Dan called to Nor as Nor began to chomp on the cereal he must have prepared while he was gone. Dan just referred to what happened as 'it'. But what was 'it'. My mind is still a puzzle and I've been feeling weird about Dan all day. Why didn't I fight it? Was it the expression he had? It was sort of captivating and he looked slightly desperate... I just submissed to him. Or was it because he overpowered me and I could do anything. But would Dan really do that to me. I'm sure if I told him to stop, he would of. So what part did I play.

"Ice?" Dan looked at me with concern. He released my hand. I guess he can tell that this is causing me distress.

"Could we... move?" I asked, I was looking down, sort of ashamed. Dan nodded and pulled himself away, allowing me to fall on the couch. I couldn't even look at Norway. Or Denmark. I just stared down at the floor. My mind was blank now. There's nothing much else for me to say. Everything about this whole day is too difficult for anyone to understand.

"Ice and I were just playing and-" Denmark started, but was quickly interrupted.

"I could see you two were playing," Nor grumbled, I could hear him eating another spoonful of cereal afterward. Glancing at Dan, he was scratching his head sheepishly, well aware he had definitely been caught out. "It was quite entertaining to see little brother's expressions though," Nor continued...what did he just say?

My expressions? How long was he even watching us? What does he mean?

"What do you mean?" My tone was irritated as I questioned him with a cold stare. Honestly, I actually might find out how I felt about everything from his answer though.

"Hm? You know, even I could see Little Brother was getting aroused by the pervert."

Aroused? He means, I was turned on by Dan!? That can't be, I don't have such feeling towards Dan. Sure it was fun to be with him today but aroused? That takes things too far.

"You don't make sense..." I mumbled to Nor. He shrugs. Dan just looks out of place in his own home and he looks around the room.

"What does that mean, Little Brother?" His lazy tone is starting to become annoying.

"You just don't," I reply. Even though I honestly deny any feelings for Denmark, my body still causes me to feel embarrassed. I can't take much more of this uncomfortable feeling that's brewing in my stomach again. Without another word, I get up and leave the room. I don't glance at Norway or Denmark whilst I escape the situation. I then walk upstairs. There's a tightness in my chest, like I feel bad for denying feelings for Dan, but I was telling the truth right? I should feel like this. I walk into my bedroom, it's still dark cause the curtains are closed. Looking at the time, it only a quarter to eight. Do I have to bear this feeling all day? I didn't feel like going out anymore. I'm too embarrassed to face the world.

I lay on my stomach on my bed, hiding my face in my pillow. How do I feel about what happened? Perhaps I shouldn't think about it. Just then there's a knock at my bedroom door. I don't feel like moving so I wait for the person to open the door.

"Little Brother..." Norway grumbles from the doorway. If anything I was hoping it was Denmark.

"What?" I ask, muffling my words into my pillow.

"Stay away from Dan when I'm not there..." He continues. Who the hell does he think he is?

"You can't control who I'm around, Nor, besides, me and Dan are going out later," I tell him. I feel the sudden urge to go out again, just cause Nor wants me to stay away from Dan.

"Hm? You mean a date?" Nor mumbles. His lazy voice is getting irritating.

"No, just to the theme park..." I explain.

"Hm...After that, stay away..." Nor mumbles and walks away. He shuts the door so that it's dark again.

Is Nor trying to protect me? What could happen anyway? - He's just being a jerk.

There's another knock at the door. My first thought is 'Go away Nor,' but then I'm greeted by a cheerier voice.

"Are you okay!?" Dan calls. He's loud and doesn't really adapt his tone to the situation. I nod into the pillow then feel something pressing down on my bed. I look up briefly and see Dan sitting at the foot of my bed. I then sit up and lean back on the back board.

"I'm fine," I mumble. I honestly wasn't but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"You don't have to come out with me later if you don't want to!" He was still being loud with an obnoxious tone, but the atmosphere felt warm with him sat on my bed.

"I'm still coming," I say quietly, hoping that he might adapt to use my volume of speaking. He definitely looks pleased by the fact that I was still coming and he places a hand on my knee.

"Alright! I will leave ya to it, just be ready by noon!" He instructed. Something about the words 'I will leave ya...' caused me to feel a sort of emptiness, which continued as Dan got up to leave the room.

Four hours left... Perhaps I should just sleep the miserable hours away. I decide to take a nap in the clothes I'm in and put on my usual outfit when I go out. I set an alarm on my phone for half past eleven and gently snuggle down into my sheets. Going under the covers is uncomfortably warm so I sleep over the covers, pulling the covers slightly to just cover my arms. These emotions are tiring...I just want to drop them in dream land so they can float away. Everything is slowly becoming black as my eyes close themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry... I haven't updated in a while... Blame my memory... I forgot i put this up ^^**

****I posted two chapters.. Hope you enjoy****

* * *

Chapter IV

I'm greeted by an annoying chime. It rings in my ears, giving me a headache. What is this? I could literally break whatever is making that noise. I look up slowly to see my phone vibrating on the bedside table. It was my alarm. I groan and switch the alarm off, feeling more tired then before but I need to get up. I sit up and rub my eyes, letting out a small yawn and stretching. That sort of made me feel a bit better.

I look around and see my suitcase is by the window from earlier. That was my first task. As I first stand up, my legs feel a little weak, for a split second, I feel a bit more like Bambi on a frozen over lake and I almost stumble but I quickly compose myself and tread over to the suitcase. My suitcase is still unzipped so I lift the lid and pull out my usual brown and white get up. Sliding off my blue trousers, I put on my brown ones and slide my white boots on afterwards. It looks a bit cold out, so I decide to wear my t-shirt under my shirt and blazer and neck wear is a bit too formal so I leave the top two buttons of my shirt unbuttoned. I got dressed too quick; it feels like time hasn't even moved. I fish around in my Suitcase and pull out a pair of white earphones; they're going to be necessary to prevent any awkward silences during the journey, in fact I don't even know how we're getting there.

I grab my phone and switch on the screen. It's only twenty five minutes until noon. Time really isn't moving today. I guess what they say about waking up early is true, however time may decide to speed its pace when we're at the theme park. I plug my earphones into my phone and sit back onto my bed. I really don't have nothing to do, even in a facility filled house like this one, in fact, I've probably never had so many things to do, I just didn't fill like doing any of it. I push the speakers of my earphones into my ears, so that they don't fall out every thirty seconds whilst I fiddle with my phone and find my music. I scroll through the list of possible songs to listen to - most of them don't even seem advertising at this moment. I finally see a song that sends a slight shiver through body as I think about listening to it and tap it immediately. My ears begin to be filled with a harmony of both electronic sounds and classical instruments. It's a weird combination but the sounds resonate beautifully. I turn the volume up on my phone till its so loud, it's uncomfortable until my accommodate for the harsh volume. The darkness of my rooms also creates a nice atmosphere with the music. I let out deep breathe and decide to let go of everything that happened before I went to sleep, even the parts I consider 'fun' which should help time run more swiftly as I threat about my feelings and what not. Honestly I should have just stayed at home. I don't think I can last another week here anyway.

As I bop my head to my music, time finally seems to be crumbling away. It's now almost noon so I decided that I should go sit down stairs in the lounge. I pull my earphones from my ears so that they dangle around my neck and turn the volume down so I can barely hear them. I push my phone down into my pocket and make an exit for my bedroom door. I step out but suddenly make an emergency stop, narrowly avoiding a collision with Dan again.

"I was just coming to get you, Ice!" Dan called and ended the sentence with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and began to walk along next to him as he diverts his route back to the lounge. He's Dan is jut wearing a different red t-shirt, jeans and red shoes.

"Won't you be cold like that?" I ask, not actually concerned, just wanting to make conversation of some sort and I was also slightly confused by the fact he had his arms exposed.

"I'll be fine!" He replied before going to ruffle my hair but I swatted his hand away. We walked down the wide stairs case and he instructed me to wait by the front door as he disappeared into through lounge. Nor then came down the stairs. He looked dressed, I hope he's not coming with us.

"Have fun, Little Brother..." He mumbled lazily as he approached the bottom of the stairs. Perhaps he just got ready for the day.

"I will."

Just then, Dan emerged from the lounge, holding a cluster of keys. Grinning like always, he opened the front door and invited me out before him.

"See ya, Norge!" He exclaimed and waved melodramatically.

"Bye, Nor kun," I mumbled after him.

"See you later, Little Brother," Norway said, completely ignoring the Dane before getting on with what ever he was going to do.

Stepping out into the bleak outdoors, I feel the slight urge to shiver slightly but I quickly acclimatise to the new climate. Again unsure of where we were headed, apart from knowing that the main destination was the theme park, I look back at Dan for guidance. When I do, he jogs in front of me and stands juxtaposed to a silver 4x4 jeep. I'm surprised its not red. I look at the jeep as Dan rambles on using car related lingo that I don't really understand until I eventually hear a clicking sound. It was something like two minutes until Dan had unlocked the door, but when he did, I took full advantage the fact it was just two of us and climbed the tall car into the always desired front passenger seat, rather than being squashed between Sweden and Finland as I'd always have to sit in the middle back seat. Dan came into the car moments later and took his position in the drivers seat. The car smells new and makes me feel a little sick so I open the window. I'm shocked to see nothing hanging from the rear view mirror too. I at least expected some fuzzy dice or something similar.

"I'm so excited!" Denmark exclaimed. I didn't really respond since I'm sure he's pretty much excited twenty-four/seven anyway, so nothing's was new apart from the car. However, what I found out is that I'm the only one feeling _this_ awkward, it's as if he's totally forgotten everything that happen before, which I still can't even get my head around. Nor seems to think I was aroused, but Dan is totally not my type. I'd much prefer Hungary, Liechtenstein or Taiwan, by a mile in fact. Norway was definitely wrong or was just teasing me, I'm sure of it - _definitely._

I take a deep breath, filling my lungs with cool, fresh air from outside the car window. As Denmark speeds down clear roads, I feel an awesome amount force fitting my body as floods of air begin intrude the car - it's a refreshing feeling, as if I'm plummeting through the air with all the world's freedom, but it's cold so I close the window.

Denmark certainly is a much faster driver than Norway (with me in the car). Norway is always going on about road traffic safety and said that if I tried to buy a car he'd sell it because driving is on his "List of dangerous things Baby Brother Iceland must never do".

Honestly, I really can't take him sometimes, It takes him an hour to drive to the supermarket which is a ten minute walk away, just so he doesn't crash the car with me in it. Furthermore, the car has a child lock so I can't even get out to walk. But when I'm not in the car his disregard for basic traffic rules is really astonishing.

It takes us just about an hour to drive to the nearest theme park. Just after Dan parks up the car I get out, being tentative not to hit the car next to Dan's with the door. Taking a brief look around, the parking lot is absolutely packed suggesting there is a shit ton of people inside the theme park. We should of just left when we planned it earlier. As I walk in front of the car I'm suddenly greeted by an arm around my shoulder and then pulled into Denmark's chest. I struggle to get out but there wasn't any point in that.

"Behold!" Denmark exclaimed melodramatically - and loudly... Just how he usually is. This was going to be a long day. "We are here~!" He continued. He extended his arm forward and upwards, pointing with an open palm. I followed where he was pointing with my eyes and then found myself gob smacked.

"Welcome to _Denmark World_!" He sung. I elbowed him lightly to signal him to shut up.

"People are pointing," I mumbled to persuade him to keep it down, but then I realised why we were suddenly the centre of attention. Plastered all over the theme park posters and rides which I could see from here, was Denmark's Face, grinning like a buffoon.

"I look hot in that poster right!" He moved his point over to the left. Honestly I didn't know what to say when I saw that next poster. All I could do is turn my head away since it was making my cheeks red hot - I don't really want to express what was on that poster either.

"C-Can you really have a poster like that... There are kids here..." I stuttered...

"But it's the advert for the eighteen plus section," Denmark informed me, his voice bleeding with innocence. "Since kids aren't allowed in the eighteen plus area, they aren't going to need to look at the poster!" Mathias explained.

If I was Norway, I don't think Denmark would be alive anymore.

"Y-You do know that kids won't know that poster's for the eighteen plus section until after they looked at it, right?" I said in an attempt to make Dan see sense.

"What makes you say tha-?"

"Fool," I swiftly concluded the debate. "Just hurry up and take me inside..." I continued and began to walk in the direction everyone was going, assuming that I was going in the direction of the main entrance.

"Errm Ice!?" I hear Denmark call suddenly. I turn around to give him my attention and notice that he's standing in the same place. I'm then brushed with embarrassment when I notice that the Dane was laughing, and not that constant giggle he has, literally laughing at me. I just know what he's going to say next.

"You're going the wrong way!" Dan continued, now full on laughing out loud. I stomped up to him and perched myself beside him, crossing my arms with a huff. I made a swift attempt to stomp on his toe to shut him up but he moved his foot out of the way and laughed harder. By this time I had sunk my head in embarrassment and was pouting ever so slightly.

"Follow big brother Dan from now on, okay?" Dan chuckled. He was starting to really get on my nerves, now I kind of wish I stayed home with Nor. I was determined not to do as he said. Instead when he started walking, I stood my ground beside the car and turned my nose away from the direction he was walking in.

"Ice!?" I heard the Dane call, but I didn't respond in anyway. I know this was immature of me, but I hate having to take orders, especially when I'm talked down to.

"Well, If you're going to be like that!" Mathias' tone suddenly changed, it was far less gentle but still thrown together with a laugh. I braced myself for what Dan was going to do, but I didn't expect to find myself completely off of the ground. What the hell was going on!? - Feeling utterly startled, I hook on to the nearest warm object. The object is covered in fabric yet firm and I burrow my face into it. Then I realize the predicament I'm in. To be honest, I'd rather not come to terms with my situation, instead I'd rather continue to believe that I was being carried of by- a firm piece of fabric...

I look up hesitantly to see Dan looking down at me with a beaming grin. I release my grip on his top and turn my head away.

"Put me down..." I demand, not making the demand sound very imperative however.

"No!" Denmark exclaimed with a chuckle. "You should of just came along and followed me in the first place."

Feeling somewhat angered, I reach up and pinch the other's nose between my index finger and thumb, tugging at it slightly.

"Now..." I continue my previous demand. Dan squirms and scrunches his nose around to try and liberate it from the pinch, but it doesn't work too well.

"Ne~ Ice, you're cutting off my breathing!" Dan says, his voice sounding somewhat snorty because my grip on his nose.

"Breathe through your mouth..." I reply. Is he really that much of an idiot?

"But I'm so used to kissing that I forgot how to breath out my mouth!" He continued.

Seriously, this guy's ego is going to get him suffocated one day...

I release the grip on his nose and he immediately takes in a deep breath, one you'd take if you just prevented yourself from drowning in a bath. I then feel a sudden urge to do something. It's a an urge pooling from deep within my stomach.

"Hey Dan..." I look back at him and fist my hand, placing my thumb between my in index and middle finger.

"Yes!" I receive his signature grin as he replies.

"I've got your nose..." I mumble and shove my clenched hand in front of his face with a small smile, my thumb imitating a Danish nose.

"Ice, I'm not really gonna fall for that!" Mathias chuckled at me, dismissing the hand. His cheerfulness briskly removed all my imitation and I myself gave off a small giggle.


End file.
